


My Soul

by KaytiKitty



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Demon Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Guardian Angel Logan & Roman, M/M, Pure Patton, Pure!Human!Patton, demon!virgil, moxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Patton has the purest soul on earth and all the demons want to take it from him. Virgil gets the chance, to bad the pure human just so happens to have Virgil's initial tattooed across his arm.





	My Soul

Yes, Virgil is a demon and yes, he was after Patton's soul. Most people would think that meant he was trying to ensnare the human, trick him, harm him but it was quite the opposite for these two. Patton was pure, a rarity among humankind and wanted by all demons. 

 

    A demon that could capture a pure soul and return them to Satan was held in the highest esteem among demons. Virgil had been ecstatic when the human had unknowingly wondered into his summoning circle. Virgil had appeared in the wooded area with a smirk, more than prepared to bargain with the pure and gain his soul. 

 

    As soon as he appeared, however, a lightning bolt struck through him. There on the pure soul's arm had been a deep purple ‘V’ marking him as Virgil's mate. The human had dropped to his knees in fear and was pleading with him and it made Virgil sick. 

 

    A feeling he had never experienced before sank into his gut as he dropped to his knees too. Terror washed through him, his mate was so fragile and sought after. He could be harmed so easily. “P,” Virgil whispered. Patton looked up at him from where he was kneeling, his bright blue eyes widened as they took in the demonic form from behind his blonde hair. 

 

    Patton swallowed hard as his eyes roamed over the monster. His horns were a deep purple color, like that of a boysenberry, and they twisted unpredictably away from his raven colored hair. His eyes lacked irises and matched the color of his horns with a soft glow. His teeth were all pointed into fangs as sharp as his claws. 

 

   He was terrifying but what drew Patton's eyes was the light blue ‘P’ printed in a flowing cursive font on his forearm. “V-V?” Patton whispered back, voice still shaky from the fear he felt rolling through him but also in awe at the unique beauty that was his soulmate. 

 

   Virgil let his eyes widen as the beautiful sound of his mate's voice -not filled with terror- filled his mind. “Virgil,” the demon said. Patton grinned back hesitantly. 

 

    “Mine's Patton.” 

 

   ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

  “Virgil!” Patton greeted enthusiastically, throwing his arms around his soulmate and trying to squeeze the life out of him. Virgil's human form was slightly -much- smaller than Patton and it caused the mortal to constantly want to carry or squeeze the adorable male. 

 

  Virgil pretended like he hated it, he had a demon reputation to uphold after all, but Patton knew he loved it and that meant he couldn't escape the physical affection his mate offered. 

 

   Virgil and Patton took turns meeting each other in their territory. When Virgil would visit Patton at his home he would use a human form, when Patton visited him in the woods he would remain in his natural form. The demon liked being a human better because Patton could cuddle him easier. 

 

   They visited each other as often as possible with Patton's two guardian angel's around. Roman and Logan were insistent upon being with Patton at nearly all times but Patton could convince them away for a few hours on special days. Like today. 

 

   “Hey, Pat,” Virgil greeted in a soft voice. Patton giggled excitedly. “What's the Agenda for today?” 

 

    “I have cookies baking and we're going to watch Cinderella!” Patton said, not missing an ounce of excitement. His peppy tone was the only thing that kept Virgil from physically rolling his eyes, he did it mentally instead. Patton loved all Disney films but the princess in blue was his favorite. Virgil had seen it four times in the seven months they had been dating. 

 

    “And what of our little guardians?” Virgil couldn't keep the anxiety out of his voice even if he tried, which he did. Patton gave Virgil a mischievous smile. 

 

     “They won't be back until tomorrow morning,” Patton informed. The demon's eyebrows rose comically as he processed how much time he would be able to spend with his beloved. 

 

     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

   Patton squealed excitedly and cuddled against Virgil's chest. He had the same reaction to every happy ending. Virgil adored it. 

 

   He buried his nose into Patton's hair. “This was great,” he sighed, “it always is with you.” Virgil meant the statement with all his being but Patton giggled like it was a light statement. 

 

    “No, Patton, I mean it. I always enjoy being with you. I… I would want to stay with you for as long as you live and see you off to heaven. I would do anything, even denounce myself as a member of Satan's court,” Virgil spoke passionately. Patton turned so that he could face his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

 

    “Virgil…” Patton spoke softly with an intimate tone. There was no fear in his tone, even though the next words he said chilled Virgil to the bone. “...I want you to have my soul.” 

 

     Virgil pulled back, a hurt expression on his face. “Patton, oh Pat, no.” Virgil jumped up from the couch as Patton frowned and reached for him again. “This isn't… I don't… I'm not after your soul.” 

 

    Patton smiled and gave a light chuckle. “Virgil, Love, My Soulmate, I know you don't want to use my soul against me, that's why it should be yours.” 

 

    Virgil searched Patton's face for any sign he was lying but didn't find any. Patton's eyes held the soft warmth of love, the love that the two had been feeling for the past months of knowing each other. Virgil smiled, cruelly. “You're trusting me with the purest soul on the planet? Because of love? You're so naive, Pat.” 

 

     Vigil had tried to drop his voice down and make the words sound harsh. Most humans would have fled at the way his voice contorted with demonic energy but Patton was unfazed. 

 

      “You can try to deny this, Virge, but I know you love me almost as much as I love you.” Patton held up his arm to show the purple ink that scrawled Virgil's initial across Patton's skin. “Soulmates.” 

 

 Virgil swallowed hard. “Soulmates.” 

 

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

 

    “This was a terrible idea!” Virgil shouted. Patton groggily woke up to see his lover, the keeper of his soul, standing half naked in the farthest corner of the room with his hands in his hair. “I'm gonna mess up. What if I can't keep your soul safe?” 

 

    Patton tilted his head in confusion before sitting up. He didn't feel any different. He was pretty sure having his soul removed from his body would feel worse. “Babe, why are you freaking out?” Patton asked softly. He scooted off the bed and walked towards the anxious demon, picking up his underwear from the floor as he went. 

 

    “I-I put a claim in your soul, which means you keep it as long as you're alive. When you die it becomes mine. This also means th-that others can come for it. Hurt you.” The panic in the words increased. 

 

    Patton gently placed his hand on Virgil's chest. “I trust you, Love. I'll never be hurt with you around.” 

 

    ~~~~~~~~ 

 

   It wasn't until Patton had made breakfast for the two that Virgil recalled the two guardian angels. “Pat, when are Roman and Logan going to come?” Virgil was sure they could feel that a demon had claimed Patton's soul. They would likely come prepared to fight, and Virgil couldn't fight back without upsetting Patton. 

 

   “I don't actually know. You usually don't stay the night,” Patton admitted. Virgil swore he saw a blush on his boyfriend's face. “They will probably be ho-” Patton was cut off by the window shattering and a dagger flying towards Virgil's face. 

 

    Virgil reached up and caught it. Patton screamed and ran to him, jumping on his back, nearly knocking the smaller human form over. 

 

   “It's your guardians,” Virgil told him, attempting to calm the scared human. It just seemed to upset Patton more. 

 

    “No, they're going to hurt us! No!” Patton cried. 

 

      Virgil frowned. “Lo and Ro would never hurt you, Pat.” 

 

     “But... they'll hurt you...” 

 

    Virgil gave him an amused smile. “They aren't attacking anymore, see? Now that they now you're safe they won't risk upsetting me. When they come in we can just explain to them, okay?” 

 

    Patton warily glanced out the window and then nodded. Virgil wasn't used to being the one to comfort his boyfriend, it was usually the other way around, and it made him feel good about himself. 

 

   “It's okay, Love. They'll listen to you,” Virgil reassured. He kissed Patton lightly on the cheek. 

 

   Patton smiled softly and moved so that their lips met. They didn't notice the two guardian angels standing in the doorway watching with expressions of shock, at least until one of them spoke up. 

 

   “What the f-” 


End file.
